The present invention relates to animal traps and particularly to an adjustable animal trap adapted for selectable operating modes.
Conventional animal traps are provided with a pair of U-shaped jaws and a trigger lever adapted to engage one of the jaws when held in position by the pan. Pressure on the pan disengages the trigger lever and allows the trap to spring. Unfortunately, movement of the trigger lever can propel an animal away from the trap, and furthermore the conventional trap frequently has insufficient leverage for exerting the desired holding pressure on the trap jaws. A so-called triggerless trap utilizes a pan mechanism for directly engaging the trap jaw without using a trigger lever. However, traps of this kind are sometimes not too sensitive and require additional pressure on the pan for springing. Therefore, the trigger trap may at times be preferred. In any case, most traps lack the capability of easy adjustment of sensitivity to suit different circumstances.